Rainy Days
by Harmful Melody
Summary: Lyra always liked rainy days, but why... Oneshot


Rainy Days

A.N. This is my first story so...hope it goes well! (Squeals) Anyways let's get this started!

Disclaimer: Harmful Melody does NOT own pokemon.

Lyra loved rainy days, but why...

A pigtailed brunette watched the rain fall from her window. A pall of gloom seemed to descend on New Bark town. Even the normally cheerful Lyra was depressed. She sighed as her breath fogged up the window. She planned to battle with Ethan today but with this weather... She sighed again. "Guess it can't be helped" she muttered. The brunette didn't think her pokemon were up to it either. She turned around to watch her sleeping cyndaquil that seemed to be having a dream. The fire mouse pokemon twitched in its sleep before muttering its own name. The girl stared out the window again.

Lyra noticed the sky was a dark green that made her nervous. The thunderclouds were like large swabs of gray cotton. "Rain, Rain, go away. Come again another day.." Lyra sang. She hoped it would be bright and sunny soon. It started raining harder. "Meanie" Lyra replied to this.

The brunette watched lightning flash across the sky. Some would call it beautiful, Lyra would call it frightening. BAM! Thunder boomed causing Lyra to flinch and cyndaquil to wiggle in her sleep. More lightning flashed across the sky. Lyra covered her ears, bracing herself for the loud sound.

Suddenly, Lyra's front door swung open revealing a drenching wet Ethan. "Ethan, your soaping wet," She said. The girl started to get a towel for him and accidentally woke up cyndaquil in the process. The pokemon yawned, a little agitated to be woken up. "No need," Ethan replies"Let's have a pokemon battle right now!" Lyra was amazed at Ethan. "In this weather?" She asked. "Yeah! This weather will make it even more exciting" The hyper boy exclaimed. Seriously, Lyra wondered how much sugar he had. Before Lyra had a chance to reply, Ethan grab her wrist and started to pull her outside.

The brunette, screamed as ice cold droplets splashed across her face. Her pigtails started to droop. The girl desperately dried to cover herself with her marshmallow hat. Despite her attempts she was now just as wet as Ethan. Thunder boomed and Lyra flinched.

Meanwhile, Ethan was enjoying himself. The boy and his Marill splashed each other while running around in the rain. Both trainer and pokemon were delighted by the rain. They were both unfazed by the lighting and thunder. In fact, each blast of thunder filled the two with excitement.

Back to Lyra, The girl felt hot tears flow down her cheeks. She hated storms! She hated today! Lyra sobbed the rain concealing her tears. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, yet no one noticed her. Was she really that easy to forget? Everyone congratulated her and celebrated when she became champion but...No one notice the small things that made her happy. Things like how she loved strawberries, always wore a bit of red, how she threw her pokeball... The brunette just wanted someone to notice her, not as Lyra the champion, or Lyra the pokedex holder, but Lyra the ordinary girl.

While, everyone knew Lyra was the bi-regional champion that defeated team Rocket and was nearly invincible, not a single person noticed Lyra, the very same champion, was bawling her eyes out in the middle of New Bark town.

The pigtailed girl heard footsteps approach her. She continued crying. She noticed that it stopped raining and looked up to see an umbrella over her. The girl looked around for the owner of the umbrella. To her surprised she saw a scowling red headed teen. "Stupid pigtails..." Silver said. "T-thanks" Lyra stammered, surprised someone had noticed her. The girl blushed a bright red. The two stood there in awkward silence. "Don't... Be so careless." The boy said before turning around and walking away. Lyra watched the red head walk off. "What about you!" Lyra said noticing that Silver would also get wet. However, the boy was long gone.

It was kind of sad that the brunette was saved by Silver, the rival that could never quite beat her but...Lyra didn't mind.

The girl watched lightning flash across the sky. Thunder boomed but Lyra was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice. She reached her hand out, feeling the refreshingly cold water. The brunette twirled her umbrella before walking off.

Maybe rainy days weren't so bad anymore...

A.N. Lol it feels so short! :P (squeals) soulsilver shipping! . Anyways thanks for reading.

-Harmful Melody


End file.
